


Sharp Objects/利器

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: AU，高杉和银时成为了精神病房的病友。
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Sharp Objects/利器

01  
银时第一次见到高杉是在康复中心的封闭病房，彼时他刚刚阅读完入院须知，将背包里的换洗衣物、洗漱用品和书装在社工给他的小篮子里，放进了他床边的柜子。  
高杉就是那时候从书里抬头，浅浅看了他一眼。  
绿色的眸子里闪着某种银时这辈子从未见过的光，对他人一举一动都十分敏感的银时瞬间感到一丝没来由的胆怯和大剂量的窘迫，仿佛自己的当堂作文被几个不熟的同学抢走又被当众大声朗读。  
此时正是半夜，接触不良的电灯闪了闪，发出蚊虫死亡的焦味，让高杉的面目不甚清晰。  
空荡荡的病房里充斥着中央空调排出的冷气，血红色的半截墙壁让人仿佛身处子宫，一股粘腻又眩晕的感觉包裹了银时。紧闭的房间门将新转来患者的尖叫隔离在外，噪音却不依不饶地钻进银时的耳朵。  
银时从未想过自己会主动住进戒瘾康复中心，在今天早晨以前他都认为自己尚能平衡。  
直到他注意到了床单上的一滴血迹。那似乎是两个星期前从他的手臂上滴下的，锯齿状的边缘让他想到了生物实操课上无限繁殖的病毒。  
深色床单上的血迹在视觉上并不突出，硬要说也不过是微雨时街灯下一滴更大的水珠，可是银时的目光无法离开那块比深色更深一点的圆形区域，他第一次出现了自己可能会死的念头。  
他掏出口袋里的刀片，细细端详着，银色的刀锋于他像是瘾君子私藏的致幻剂。  
直到将车停在康复中心门口，他才松了一口气。  
他打开仪表盘旁的储物柜，挑出太久不用生了锈的折叠刀，深吸一口气，划开尚未痊愈的小臂。  
这给了他推开玻璃门，站在登记处的勇气。

02  
隔壁冲水的声音让不知发了多久呆的银时猛地惊醒，门上方的电子钟显示现在是半夜2点36分，他对面的室友依然在看书。  
若有人问他都想了什么，他一定会无比坦诚地说，什么也没有。  
脑中什么也没有的银时抬起头看向面前的紫发男人。朝下瘫在盘起双腿上的书让他无法得知书名，微微垂下的头发遮住了男人的眼睛，露出的下半张脸让银时觉得这是个好看的人。  
睡意出走已经三四年，睡眠之神每日最多施舍他四个小时的睡眠，而现在还不到他往常的入睡时间。  
他也不想看书。  
于是他冷不丁地开口：“坂田银时。”  
对面的男人毫不意外地抬起头，用咖啡加奶的口气道：“高杉晋助。”  
他好像在等待银时的开口，因而回答得不慌不忙，分外清醒。只是他再也没有垂下头读书。  
高杉直直地看着银时，毫不掩饰观察的意味。  
银时想起了小时候自己出演一棵树的舞台剧，即使他清楚地明白没有人在意他，却还是抑制不住被窥视的羞耻。  
这种感觉再次卷土重来。  
在他快要开口随便胡扯的前一秒，高杉移开了目光。  
他有种感觉，好像眼前的男人是故意在测试他。  
只是他说不上原因，也不解测试内容。  
“你是自己来的？”高杉合上手中的书，这时银时终于看清那本书的封皮，《搏击俱乐部》。  
他点点头，运用着二十多年来从未出错的社交技巧：“你呢？”  
下一秒他意识到这是个涉及到隐私的问题，然而撤回已不可能。  
所以他讨厌现实。  
高杉轻蔑地笑笑，并不在意对方的问题。“我还没成年，是被继兄送进来的，他大概以为证明我有病就可以剥夺继承权吧。”  
银时几乎快要将“那么你有病吗”这个问题问出口，却及时刹住了车，只是张了张嘴。

03  
银时睁开双眼，空白泛黄的天花板让他想起自己已经登记入院。  
门被从外部打开锁的声音让他一下子从床上坐了起来。他看到社工从推车格盘里拿了一袋药递给对面依然在看书的高杉，后者撕开药直接倒进了口中，用一口水将它们送进身体里。  
“张嘴。”社工听起来就像昨晚宿醉未醒，还身残志坚地外出打工。  
想到这里，银时忍不住咧开嘴笑了，刚好对上面无表情地张开嘴的高杉。  
社工惜字如金地转身离去，“砰”地关上深蓝色的门。  
“笑什么？”银时敢肯定高杉误会了什么，于是他飞快地解释：“那个社工，他有点像宿醉。”  
看着高杉晦暗不明的眼神，他急急地补充道：“身残志坚。”  
高杉突然咧开嘴笑起来，好像被什么电到了一般，笑个不停。  
那笑声让银时有点脊背发凉。  
等到高杉停下，银时已经基本确定了他有病的事实。  
想到这里，他几乎感到讽刺，联想高杉昨晚说的话，他难得感到一丝平等。  
看，我们都有病。他近乎快乐地想道，仿佛找到了伙伴。  
“你很有趣。”高杉向前一步向前探身，认真地看着银时，好像下一秒就要拥抱他。  
银时第一次对离自己这么近的人没有产生要逃离的想法，男人暗紫色的头发扫过他的鼻尖，有点痒，但他没有动。  
从他的脑中突然升起一股渴望，想要触碰他人的渴望，尖叫的渴望。  
于是他向前吻上了高杉的嘴唇。  
紫发男人几乎在他碰到自己的瞬间便开始回应，撕扯啃咬着他的嘴唇，吞噬掉了他的畏畏缩缩和过低的自尊。  
银时的脑海中突然出现了扰人的喧嚣声，从未听过的声音充斥着他的大脑。即便快要被高杉吻到窒息，他却仍然注意到了一只一直撞击黄色灯泡的飞虫和它发出的“嗡嗡”声。  
体内的某个声音在敦促他更多地了解自己正在吻的男人。  
他多大？他平时喜欢干什么？他是怎么看待这个疯狂又无序的世界？  
肺中告急的空气让他向后微微倾身，分开了自己和高杉。  
他想说些什么，却一时无法捉住奔逸的思维，胸中涌起了快要将他撑破的感情与欲望 。  
银时伸出手抱住高杉，疯狂地撞上他的嘴唇。

04  
我好高兴。  
我是银时兴奋充血的大脑。  
银时曾以为他已将所有美好的感情埋葬在内心深处，再无感知快乐的可能——然而此刻他的心在跳动，还是那样的血肉之躯，他感受到了，有爱，有痛苦，有怜悯，有记忆，而这一切正是高杉带来的。  
高杉坐在他身旁，靠着墙用鲜活的语调讲述着他控制欲过强而早逝的父亲，处处针对他的继兄，他短暂的人生中的恶意，失去的左眼成为最后一根稻草，让他陷入对世界没有边际的恨意中。  
像是被无形的压力围绕着，银时感到他必须也说些什么，来回报高杉的坦诚。  
记忆的大门一旦被打开，要阻止随之倾泻而来的洪流几乎没有可能。银时再一次看到了年幼时被压在身下的自己，记起了男人身上过于浓烈的薄荷味，和猛烈撞击灯泡的飞虫。  
这是他第一次完完整整向别人讲述他记忆中最模糊又最清晰的部分，他松了一口气，彻底将那部分多年前就该死去的自己利落地埋在荒地里。  
耳边的嗡嗡声消失了。  
取而代之的是脑中的嗡嗡声。  
高杉专注地看着银时红色的眼睛，听他毫无条理地说着近十年前的琐事，时不时还会梗住。  
银时盯着高杉碧色的眼睛，世界似乎只剩下了他和这双能够看透他灵魂的眼睛。  
“他是个混蛋，”高杉听完，果断地下了判断。“你不该为他继续伤害自己。”  
银时想说他自虐并非是因为被性侵，只是为了更真实地感觉到自己还活着，可是他根本不会因为高杉的话语而辩驳。此时他的身份与“受害人”没有半点关系，他就像一个叙述者，一个旁白，负责叙说却不负责感受。  
银时胡乱点点头，手不自觉覆上高杉搁在屈起膝盖上的手背,又向下把手指塞进他的手心,随着高杉的话语用指腹轻轻搔动着他光洁的皮肤.  
银时惊异于自己的表现,好像有另一个他在操控这具身体,让他变得比从前更加外放、轻佻。  
可他不讨厌，甚至还有点喜欢。  
高杉猛地抓住银时的手，将他拖到离自己更近的地方，充满欲望地撬开他的嘴唇，把舌头探进他的口腔。  
顿时银时脑中充满了水声，甚至盖过了恼人的“嗡嗡”声。  
刚刚被高杉放开的银时听见身旁的人带着喘息问道：“你听什么音乐？“

05  
银时接过高杉递过来的耳机，将其塞进左耳。  
高杉点下播放键，“让我们逃离这个世界吧。“  
贝斯和鼓点的声音逐渐增强又减弱，一个轻柔又沙哑的声音出现在银时耳畔，他看到高杉勾起嘴角，用口型向他传话。  
“If the sun refused to shine,I will still be loving you.“  
银时刚刚平复下的心情重又被勾起，他生出了拉着高杉的手逃出这里做一对平淡爱侣的荒唐想法，他想狂奔，想亲吻高杉除了嘴唇以外的任何地方，想将自己完完全全交给对方。  
除了高杉紫色的头发、浅碧色的双眼和浅色浴衣，其他颜色在银时眼中都失去了原有的存在，他的世界只有高杉晋助。  
他们靠着登记处泛黄的白色柜台，一只手用手肘撑在其上，面对着对方，通过一根耳机线相连。  
银时左手撑着下巴，耳中传来Led Zeppelin主唱标志性的沙哑嗓音。  
“Inspiration is what you are to me。“  
高杉抬起右手伸出食指和中指，轻轻合上银时的眼睛。  
银时感到薄薄的眼皮在发烫，被高杉体温偏凉的手指划过而变得滚烫的皮肤在叫嚣着想要更多。  
更多接触，更多分享，更多联结。  
更多他。  
银时脑中突然出现高杉低沉的声音，那是他在明确表示自己很少听音乐后对方带着点讽刺又夹杂着独属于未成年人的俏皮，让银时生气不起来，于是只好报以微笑。  
遇见高杉之后他常常想要微笑。  
“怪不得你来这儿了。“他说。  
怪不得你来这儿了。  
怪不得你，来这儿了。怪不得，你来这儿了。怪不得你来这儿了，银时。  
银时反复咀嚼着这句话，连带高杉说这话时的少年神态，他的语气，他若有若无的上扬尾音，他微微上扬的嘴角，他的轻笑。  
耳旁的热气让银时睁开眼，高杉附在他没带耳机的那边用蛇诱惑夏娃的语气一字一句地念出耳中的词。  
“Right my little pooh bear，wanna take a chance？“  
Wanna take a chance？

06  
银时被高杉压在红色的墙上亲吻，昏暗的病房里只有卫生间的灯还亮着，借着那昏黄的灯光银时得以看清高杉写满欲望的脸。  
他一时失神，错觉那是面镜子。  
他急切地脱去自己的上衣，接着是裤子，最后是内裤。  
终于他与高杉裸裎相对，少年被薄薄皮肤包裹着的锁骨、结实的手臂、圆润的肩膀，让他的下体硬到发胀。  
高杉从他的眉眼开始，一路亲到他挺立的下身，留下的水渍闪闪发亮。  
银时很快喘息着射在了高杉口中，后者将精液用作润滑将手指探入他的后穴。  
他不管不顾地拉起高杉和他接吻。高杉的嘴唇很红，尝起来有股腥味。  
他放在高杉胸口的手感到一阵轻微的震动，他知道那是少年在笑，笑得迷倒众生，银时想就算是纳喀索斯也会为此倾倒。  
高杉在他后穴中扩张的手很快被银时抽出，他不在乎多一份疼痛，毕竟在他过去的生命里那都是他验证自己活着的证明。只是这次他急于被高杉进入填满。  
他面朝墙壁扶住高杉硬挺的阴茎，送进自己的身体。  
银时一度想起了被推入水中的无助与迷失，他摆动着自己的身体好让高杉更快更深地进入自己，干脆利落的疼夹杂着前列腺被撞到的快感让他眼前一片空白，耳边是自己和高杉混作一片的喘息声。  
他突然感到一阵没来由的空落，突然很想抱住什么。他在高杉的顶弄下断断续续地开口，要求转过来。  
高杉退出来，温柔地将他翻面。  
他在高杉眼中看到锐利的欲望，几乎将他割伤。有什么在他心中快要破土而出，可是没等他想明白，高杉就再次进入了他，打断了他的思绪。  
他再也没能弄明白自己当时在想什么。  
银时紧紧抱着高杉，任由他舔去自己脖颈上的水汽。他感到自己是一张被随地乱扔的废纸，被到处乱逛的高杉随手拾起因而化蝶。  
被浪费的认知让他感到快乐，这场抵死的缠绵让他第一次感觉自己处于世界之巅，他期待跌下去的落差，只是他暂时失去了感受它的能力。  
高杉急躁地顶弄着银时的前列腺，不久后他射在了自己和高杉的小腹。  
银时眼前出现了很多东西，它们一闪而过，在银时能够抓住前就消失得无影无踪。过多的快感让他蜷缩起脚趾，发麻的下身几乎快要燃烧，终于高杉射在了他体内，他觉得安定。  
眼前的天花板泛着大海一般的蓝。

07  
银时的日子被服药，吃饭和睡觉分割，从房间的玻璃窗看出去江户的天空是那么蓝，蓝到让他忍不住想闭上眼睛。  
原来江户存在这样的地方，从外面看来只是一扇淹没在光海中的窗，现在却是他通向外界的唯一。  
他以与高杉的谈话来填满空旷的日子，有时做爱，有时不。  
说是谈话，倒不如说是银时单方面的倾诉。只要说出来它们对我的影响就会消失，我就可以遗忘。银时想。  
于是他更加细致地描述，模糊了情绪与现实。  
高杉会理解我吗？银时在说累了的间隙想，却因为找不到答案而变得烦躁，进而将这个问题抛之脑后。  
他一定理解我。银时过了一会儿又绕回了原点，恍惚间有种没来由的信心，好像爱是全知全能的上帝，而他虔诚成为他的信徒。  
他们在晚上探索对方的身体，昏暗的环境给银时一种安全感，高杉肆无忌惮地亲吻银时被光影切割的脸庞，不知轻重地揉弄那具苍白又柔软却属于他的身体。  
不需要言语，触碰构成了他们所能解读的全部，他们的存在也并不依赖于言语，高杉是银时存在于世的证明，银时是高杉破坏欲的见证者。  
银时喜欢在吃了药之后窝在高杉怀里，那时他会答应高杉做任何事。药物带来的悬于云端的感觉让他失去理智思考的能力，欲望是他的指导者。  
他会撑起身体甜腻地主动亲吻高杉的嘴角，会用低低的气声在高杉耳边说想他，即使他们从未分开。  
然后高杉会狠狠地进入他。  
他的体温因为药物而升高，身体紧紧包裹着高杉。少年粗鲁的动作让他感到疼痛，可是不清醒的快感远远超过痛觉的哀鸣，他在到达高潮的瞬间失去意识。  
他们每次做都像是最后一次，喷薄而出的快感让银时以为自己下一秒就会停止呼吸。  
从眩晕中醒来的银时坐起身。  
外面的天已经亮了，天空却还是一片灰蒙蒙，找不到往日的蓝。

08  
银时不清楚他在这里待了多久，久到他能够一口吞下一把药而不被卡住喉咙，久到他习惯了护工要死不活的态度，久到他遗忘了不顾一切也要和高杉在一起的念头，他被告知可以出院了。  
他注意到天空再也没有像他之前看到的那样蓝，而是一片白茫茫，真干净。  
他惊异地发现自己胸中那部分叫嚣着需要发泄的冲动消失了，取而代之的是一潭毫无起伏的死水,想起和高杉一起的日子他毫无实感。像是灵魂无法承受密度如此之大的情感而逃出肉体，在半空中窥视着。  
其实他早该发现这样的情感每天都在消逝，他却只有在它流逝得一干二净之时才发现。  
银时拿着出院证明从医师的办公室出来，回到房间。高杉还是在看书，就像他们第一次见面时那样，垂下头，紫色头发遮住了眼睛。  
银时不知道该说什么，他心中尚且残留着过多的激情，这激情让他变成了哑巴。他只是慢慢地整理着衣物和自从带来后便没有碰过一次的书。  
你要吗。他拿着一摞书对着高杉问道。  
他看见高杉抬头，对他笑了。那笑让他感到不舒服，好像他一直都知道会有这么一天，也懒得藏起嘲讽。  
放着吧。高杉一如既往地模棱两可，银时总觉得他在包容自己，却又犹豫这样温情的情感是否会出现。  
银时最终还是一言不发地离开了，他想不出要说些什么来和高杉道别，或许什么都多余。他不知道高杉到底有没有从书里抬起头来看一眼他的背影，至少他回头的时候看见了少年过于认真的下颌线条。  
隔了几个月再次呼吸到不是中央空调排出的空气，银时突然冒出连他自己都觉得荒谬的念头——我似乎再次拥有了纯洁无暇的生命。  
银时第一次确定，天空并非他皮肤般的透着不健康的白色，也并非无际的蔚蓝深海，只是云淡风轻的蓝，淡到眯起眼就丧失它的踪迹。  
他发动车，驶向810号公路，然后拉开储物柜，将里面的尖锐物体尽数扔在公路边的土地里。  
明天也许是个好天气，他想。等到下个加油站买点养乐多吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇有notes，所以粘贴一下~  
> 怕有人看不懂，所以稍微解释一下，医生包括银时本人一直以为他是抑郁，其实是躁狂和抑郁相间的躁郁，包括性行为增加，思维特别快，话很多等等表现，所以他会这样表现，至于他到底爱不爱高杉，这其实就见仁见智吧，自由心证，反正“感情是没有形状的，情绪是它为数不多的表达方式之一。”  
> 希望大家都找到自己愿意敞开心扉，不计后果的人。  
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
